Max Russo
Maximilion Alanzo Ernesto "Max" Russo is a former wizard and the youngest of the Russo trio. Like his brother and sister, he is half Mexican from his mother,Theresa and half Italian-American from his dad, Jerry Russo. In the series's finale, Alex became the Russo Family Wizard and Justin a full wizard due to becoming the Headmaster of Wiz Tech. As a prize for becoming mortal, Max obtains the Sub Station which he seems very happy about. History Max often uses his siblings' situation to his benefit. For example, when Alex used magic to go to the The Crazy Ten Minute Sale, Max used that time to tell his dad, Jerry, that he had broken his wand. Max is shown to have a C+ in Wizard Class which makes him average. He has a few strange habits such as putting marshmallows with aspragus and he uses his mom's dress as a Darth Vader cape. In fact this unusual way of thinking allowed him to outsmart (or as Alex said "out-dumb") a genie into undoing her twisted wishes. It is unknown if Max has lived in Waverly Place his whole life but it is known that he has Hispanic heritage from his mother's side. His mother often tries to get the kids to learn about their Latino heritage. From his father's side he inherited his wizardry skills. It is likely that he is also half Italian from his father, due to the last name Russo and the fact that Alex has stated that they are only half Latino. It is revealed that Max likes Chinese food and pineapple in Potion Commotion. Max is known to play soccer as Justin is seen practicing kissing on Max's soccer ball in the episode First Kiss. He also likes to make strange sandwiches (which is useful, as his parents own a sandwich shop), and he loves to eat them even more. Max is a witty, cheeky boy, when covering for his sister he manages to get sneakers off of her for it. His shoe size is a size 5. He is quite smart and always tries to "bend situations to his benefit"; when his sister was in trouble he used the opportunity to tell his dad that he broke his wand. He did not get in much trouble as his dad was busy with his sister. Max has little regard for safety or forethought. When reading up on the conscience spell he deiberatly ignored the 'please read' notice that went with it listing the dangers, which resulted in his conscience taking on physical form. He has also shown a dark side to himself that equals or even surpasses Alex. He blatantly told his conscience that when it comes to a choice between right and wrong he prefers wrong. He would rather sabotage his brother in the contest than study, even when Alex chose to study. When Conscience tried to warn him about the dangers of summoning monsters from Justin's hand book Max completely ignored his warnings of mass chaos and danger and did so anyway. In the Season 2, he starts to "work" for has money with his best friend Alfred. An example is in Smarty Pants, in was he puts water in bottles for sell it; and in Beware Wolf, he cared dogs. Apparently, he has a crush with Gigi which it can see in Graphic Novel, and has his first date in Alex Does Good. Maximan is a superhero that Max played in the episode "Alex's Brother, Maximan." He wore a cape with sharks on it, his underwear, long blue pants, and a yellow long sleeve shirt that with a big M'' on the front. His dad pretended to be a burglar, and Alex and Justin came to help Max with climbing up a wall outside of the sub station. Personality At 16, he is the most mischievous, determined to take his magic "to the Max." When he's not dodging homework and vegetables, Max plays practical jokes on his siblings. His first spell was "''Comakus Pancakus" to conjure up a stack of pancakes. Abilities Max was a fun wizard and sometimes uses magic irresponsibl,y but on the whole, he prefers to cause havoc without magic. He lost his powers in the series finale due to losing the Family Wizard Competition. He is quite mischievous and quick to use magic in a situation, like his sister, and it often leads to disaster. However in the end he makes things right with his abilities and help from his siblings. It is unknown if Max is capable of using magic without an aid such as a wand. So far, the only spells we have seen him use are "Comakus Pancakeus" when he was trapped on Mars, "Cambia corporum meum corpara sua niminavi" when he switched bodies with a dance instructor, and "soap on a rope, soap off a rope, rope shot out of my hand, rope tie up that man" when he tried to catch a restaurant burglar. In the episode Potion Commotion, he gets his full powers. He has to wear a horrible looking hat for four days until his powers were in control. In that episode he also uses the spell "Levitatus Liquidatus" to make a can of liquid float. It is also shown in previous episodes that he is behind in learning spells while his siblings are way ahead. For example in Potion Commotion, he is learning wizard training exercise #5 while Justin and Alex are learning lesson #372. He also tries to break set records, like in Pop Me and We Both Go Down, when his dad's trophy pulls off his underwear and runs away with it, Max says he wore those underwear for a long time, possibly a week. In the later episodes he starts to use more magic such as Pound for pound you're a clown to use on Justin, which backfired and turned him into a clown), Roomius fixus(turned Alex's room to normal size), and also many more spells in My Tutor, Tutor. In the episode Three Maxes and a Little Lady, Alex and Justin turn Max into a new girl form, making his/her name Maxine Russo. Trivia * None of the Russos wanted Max to become the family wizard. Judging from his parents reaction when told that would be the likeliest result. * Max was the only one of the Russo Trio to not keep their powers, as Alex became the Russo Family Wizard and Justin became the new Headmaster of Wiz Tech thus gaining full wizard abilities. * Max is Kelbo, Justin is Jerry, and Alex is Megan in terms of personality Credit * Disney Wiki Category:Teenagers Category:TV characters Category:Wizards Category:Disney characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Disney Channel